I Wanna
by Boys Should Kiss Boys More
Summary: Star Fox Adventures fanfic. YAOI. Fox/Tricky. Flames will be reported and replied to; reviews will be appreciated. Rated M for implied touching. Songfic to I Wanna by All-American Rejcts


**I Wanna**

_I wanna touch you, you wanna touch me too, everyday, but all I have is time. Our love's the perfect crime._

"Hey boss!! Fox! C'mon! Let's play! I'm bored!" Fox rubbed his face in exhaustion, and did his best to ignore Tricky. The dino-human was bouncing around, standing a foot shorter than Fox himself, and wouldn't shut up. "C'mon! Throw the ball! Something! Oh, can I set that on fire?!" Fox ground his teeth together.

"Tricky! Shut up! For 2 seconds just be quiet!" Fox snapped. Tricky's jabbering mouth snapped shut, and the boy actually flinched. Fox huffed heavily, and looked around; all he saw snow, until his eyes finally rested on a cave blocked only by a wall of twigs. "Yeah Tricky. Flame." Fox dug around in his pack for the staff as Tricky burnt the sticks. "You need food?" Tricky silently shook his head.

"No thank you." Fox looked skeptically at the prince, before walking down the dark path. Tricky followed behind, unusually silent. After minutes of walking, Fox was disgruntled to simply find boxes of scarabs and food.

"Stupid waste of time." Fox muttered, gathering each item none the less. The scarabs were soon tumbling out of his full satchel, and even while the food filled his stomach and gave him more energy, he was still in a bad mood. "Tricky-" The fox-human turned to see Tricky resting in a corner of the cave room, sleeping. Fox walked closer to the prince, and lifted a hand to wake him up, but as soon as his hand got close, Tricky gave a light snort, with a small mumble. "C'mon you lazy Prince." Fox half-heartedly snapped.

"Mnnn.." Tricky mumbled again. Fox sat down, leaning against the wall and feeling his eyes slip. "Fox..." Said pilot's head snapped to look at Tricky.

The prince was still sleeping, but talking louder now. "Fox!" A hand reached out, and found Fox's knee, and slowly, Tricky snuggled up against the fox-human's lap. Fox sat incredibly still, rigid from shock.

"Tricky.." The prince snuggled closer, and Fox was surprised his horns were stabbing at his stomach by now. "Tricky dammit wake up!" The prince shot into the air in alarm and flew back. Fox stood, brushing the cave's dirt off his pants, before glaring at Tricky.

"Y-yeah Boss?" Tricky asked, fixing his ruffled clothes and standing to face his 'babysitter'.

"You fell asleep. Again." Fox said in monotone. Tricky smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry boss, guess I do need food." Fox tossed a few GrubTubs at the prince, before turning to walk out of the cave.

"Tricky, did you know you talk in your sleep?" Fox asked nonchalantly as the prince caught up. Tricky blushed furiously, and nodded.

"Yeah, other kids used to tell me that all the time. My mum too." Fox stared at Tricky, trying to take sides with the thoughts swirling around his head. "Fox? Shouldn't we get going?" Tricky suggested, motioning to Fox's watch, lighting up with muffled sounds coming from it.

"Yeah. Come on." Tricky smiled, and followed after Fox.

-

Fox rested on the steps of his flyer, his head cooling on the cold metal. Tricky sat back near the palace, by his mother. Fox smirked, watching the prince doze against his mother; Tricky looked happier sleeping. He was quieter then too. Fox was still debating telling Tricky that he had said Fox's name in his sleep; but the redhead continuously decided against it.

"Hey Peppy, how old is Tricky anyways?" Fox asked, knowing the old member would be awake. From the transmission, there was a loud slurp, confirming Fox's guess of coffee, before an answer.

"Umm.. About 15, why d'you ask Fox?"

"Just wondering." Fox turned off the transmission before Peppy could question further.

"Wondering? About me?" Tricky asked, rubbing his eyes as he approached Fox. "Why, I thought you wanted nothing to do with me." Fox's eyes widened in surprise, the prince was a sneaky little bastard. "Heh, didn't scare you did I?" The prince's tail flicked around as he smirked at the pilot.

"It's good to know more about allies as much as enemies." Fox snapped. Tricky wasn't deterred by the harsh attitude, like Fox had hoped he would be. "Tricky, go back to sleep. We're leaving in the morning."

"I don't wanna! I'm not tired." Tricky leaned against the Arwing, brushing elbows with Fox. The pilot glared at the prince, but knew nothing would get Tricky back to sleep. "Hey, Fox?" Tricky's voice wasn't as smug now. "What did I say when I was sleeping?" Tricky shut his eyes softly.

"My name.. Twice." Fox replied coolly. Tricky slapped his forehead and muttered angrily to himself.

"I'm going to bed-"

"Though you didn't want to." Fox provoked.

"I.. I.." Tricky's face was painted a bright enough pink to over shadow the already pink of his skin. His strawberry blonde hair fell to his shoulders messily. "I'm gonna go-"

"No you're not." Tricky stopped walking before he had even really started. "Come here." The prince turned, staring intently at the ground, until he was within arm's reach of the pilot. A strong, calloused hand gripped Tricky's slim wrist, pulling the prince closer. Fox smirked at Tricky; the blonde's face still in surprise and awe. "Come on," Fox whispered. He led Tricky into the Arwing, before getting in and starting the ship.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Fox said as the ship lifted into the air.

-

"Why're we back here?" Tricky asked. They had returned to SnowHorn Wastes, and were following the familiar trail to the cave they had discovered earlier. The twigs were still ashes mixed with the snow at the entrance, and Tricky let himself be pulled in after Fox.

"For some privacy." Fox replied, destroying all boxes, giving them the entire cave room to themselves.

Having left Tricky standing confused in the middle of the room, Fox returned, still with a coy smirk, and grip Tricky's hands. "That is, if you don't mind," Fox's lips were millimeters from Tricky's and the prince was shivering with anticipation.

"Not at all." Fox pressed their lips together while cupping the prince's delicate face. Tricky mewled in surprise and wrapped his arms around Fox's neck. The fox-human slipped his tongue into the prince's mouth, rubbing the wet muscles together. "Fo.. ah..x.." The pilot's hands rubbed sensually at Tricky's hips. "I wanna touch you.."


End file.
